Emma Disenchanted
by McClayre
Summary: this as you will soon see is a story about Emma, her wild dreams and her views on nutty faeries. I would like you to not that long spaces are meant to be there and are note the result of rookie mistakes. Thank you & happy reading. Ever Yours Scarlett


**Hello people of earth how are ya?** **Good well I hope you enjoy this story it is very fun to write.**

Emma Disenchanted16/07/2008 12:37:00

This is a story about Emma.

Emma is a young girl.

She has a dream, a very incredible dream.

Her dream is to be a knight.

Her dream as well as being incredible is also impossible.

The reason her dream is impossible is that a fairy by the name of Gissa, put a spell on her.

The spell is that she must be the most perfect lady for ever and always.

She is told that she can brake the curse but SHE can't for the simple reason she does not know how.

She still has faith though, faith that one day she will be a knight.

By this point you are wondering how this young girl child could still believe that she can brake the curse.

She believes because of a very famous lady queen actually. The queen's name was Ella.

Ella's two times great grandchild Fall sits on the throne.

The story of Ella's curse and the braking of the curse has spread even to the neighboring kingdoms.

And every year there is the Curse Braking Holiday this happens on the 15th of December and goes on until 1 o'clock am on the 16th .

It truly is a happy holiday. Even if it reminds Emma that her curse has not been broken. Yet.

The following is the journal of Emma Cassin

_**The Collected and Not So Collected Thoughts Of Emma Cassin**_

_**The 15**__**th**__** of November 1994 **_

_**My day began with a flower.**_

_**Sigh **_

_**Another one. It really does amaze me. You know the patience of my suitors. I never reply, never give them any reason to think that I am interested in them. Yet they still pursue.**_

_** No, I don't believe for one second that they actually like me. No, they love my money the money that I will inherit when I marry.**_

_** Some think that I do not speak with girls my age because I am stuck up, and bratty because of my money, but no. I truly cannot speak with them because of the curse. And I must never speak my mind, must never joke. Though I think that with half a chance I could be as good as any court jester. Not being able to speak ones mind gives plenty of time for coming up with jokes and arguments for certain things.**_

_** Oh, and that is another thing, I must never argue! Which is aggravating because I would be great on a debate team.**_

_**As I have already said my day started with a flower. But instead of being from another suitor, much to my delight, it was from my Uncle Clin! It was a red blood rose (my favorite though not many know that)  
with the rose there was a letter this is what it said,**_

_To My Dearest And Favorite Niece Emmy,  
I have heard from sources that I shall not reveal that those suiters of yours are still bothering you.  
Not that you would admit it that would be un-lady like. (Here I do admit that I laughed for quit a while)  
Well I do believe that I have found the answerer to your problem I want you to come and stay with me at my manor in Aorthya. Why? Because dear niece your beloved cousin is getting married in two months! And again you must be asking why i have not sent word sooner? Because my little Jill asked me not to she didn't want to make your mother feel obligated to help plan the wedding. In other more blunt words she did not want you mother poking her nose in her wedding! I apologize for being rude but let us be honest we both know that it is true. Well the formal invitation will be arriving soon. Well I hope that you will accept._

_As Always Yours,  
The Ever Hopeful Uncle_

_**Who does he think he is talking to of course i want to go an stay with him!**_

_**Well I have to go now!**_

_**Ever Yours,  
Emma**_

"Emma! Please come down here." It was Lily Cassin Emma's mother, she did not yell (she never yelled) but she did say this in a carrying and commanding voice  
"Coming mother!" This came from Emma displaying none of her real exasperation. (A lady is never exasperated especially when its your mother)

When she got downstairs her mother was talking to one of her many friends who comes over often  
"You wanted me mother?" Emma said in her very politest lady voice.  
"Yes I needed to tell you that we will be having some guests over tonight," Her mother began."And I thought you might want to wear that new purple dress that you got yesterday."  
This was the closest to an order that Mrs. Cassin ever came.

Emma Started to say something and then looked as if she had choked on something and then she said "Of course mother that would be perfectly wonderful." She said this in her sweetest little girl voice.

**Well I hope that you liked it! If you review then I will give you a sneak peek!**


End file.
